Different kinds of harmful gases including volatile organic compounds VOCs are produced in various industrial fields, and they cause all kinds of environmental problems. Under the regulation of governments of many countries, accordingly, harmful components of the gases are forcedly removed and discharged to the air. The present invention relates to a combustion system that burns harmful and odorous gases and removes harmful components from the gases.
The combustion system is configured wherein harmful gases are introduced into a combustion chamber and they are ignited by the fuel injected from a fuel injection device disposed on one side of the combustion chamber, so that they are burnt to remove harmful components therefrom.
As one of conventional combustion systems, on the other hand, a heat storage type combustion system is provided wherein a heat storage structure is disposed in a combustion chamber so that high thermal energy of burnt gas is transmitted to the heat storage structure and the harmful gases introduced into the heat storage structure is pre-heated in the heat storage structure, thereby enhancing the combustion efficiency of the harmful gases. The conventional heat storage type combustion system includes the combustion chamber adapted to burn the harmful gases together with fuel and having the heat storage structure disposed in the interior thereof and a distributor adapted to supply the harmful gases to the interior of the combustion chamber and to discharge the burnt gases therefrom.
According to conventional technologies on the distributor, the distributor is largely classified into a drum type distributor and a disk type distributor. The disk type distributor has a large size and is made by means of casting so as to resist a high temperature generated by combustion heat, so that it has a large weight. In the process of rotating the large-sized distributor, accordingly, many problems may occur. In case of the drum type distributor, on the other hand, a drum is thermally expanded by the high temperature generated by combustion heat to cause troubles in the operation of the system, so that fire may occur.
A heat storage type combustion system having a dual disk type distributor is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1011361 as issued to the same applicant as this invention. Besides, another heat storage type combustion system is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1029867 as issued to the same applicant as this invention, wherein a portion of burnt gas in the combustion system as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1011361 is collected to a combustion chamber. This invention relates to the two prior arts and is applicable to the heat storage type combustion systems of the two prior arts as well as to all kinds of heat storage type combustion systems having disk type distributors.
In case of the heat storage type combustion system having a dual disk type distributor, it is found that if the system operates for a long period of time, the distributor may be twisted or the circumferential portion of the distributor may be worn out. If so, the sealing of the distributor is not obtained fully. That is, gases leak from the interior of the distributor, thereby failing to achieve perfect purification through combustion of harmful gases.
As shown in FIG. 1, the heat storage type combustion system is configured to have a distributor 200 disposed under a combustion chamber 100 in such a manner as to supply harmful gases to the combustion chamber 100 and to discharge burnt gases to the outside. As shown in FIG. 3, the distributor 200 includes a rotary distribution unit 21 conducting a rotary motion and upper and lower distribution units 23 and 22 located on the top and underside of the rotary distribution unit 21 in such a manner as to sealingly come into contact with the rotary distribution unit 21. As shown in FIG. 5, the upper and lower distribution units 23 and 22 are fixedly located to the distributor 200 as a part of a distributor body. However, the rotary distribution unit 21, which is located between the lower distribution unit 22 and the upper distribution unit 23, rotates at a given speed. Generally, time of about 20 seconds to 2 minutes is consumed for one rotation of the rotary distribution unit 21. The rotary distribution unit 21 is supported against a shaft 50, and the shaft 50 is coupled to a gear motor 300 in such a manner as to rotate at a given speed. While the rotary distribution unit 21 is rotating, the top circumference thereof comes into contact with the underside circumference of the upper distribution unit 23 and the underside circumference thereof comes into contact with the top circumference of the lower distribution unit 22. Accordingly, grease is supplied to the circumferences coming into contact with each other to minimize the wearing on the circumferences of the respective distribution units caused by their friction. In spite of the supply of grease, the rotary distribution unit 21 is kept rotating during the operation of the combustion system, so that the top or underside circumference of the rotary distribution unit 21, the underside circumference of the upper distribution unit 23, and the top circumference of the lower distribution unit 22 are worn out by means of their friction. As a result, the rotary distribution unit 21 may be twisted, or a gap occurs due to partial abrasion of the circumference, so that gases are emitted to the outside from the interior of the distributor 200 through the gap. If the gases are emitted to the outside from the distributor 200, the operation of the combustion system stops and repairing starts. If the partial abrasion of the circumferences of the distribution units becomes serious, the combustion system is disassembled to exchange the twisted or abraded rotary distribution unit 21, lower distribution unit 22 and/or upper distribution unit 23 with new ones. It is not easy to conduct such repairing in the combustion system, and during the repairing, also, since the combustion system cannot operate, the harmful gases generated therein are not treated at a proper time. Generally, the diameter of the distributor 200 is more than 2 m, and accordingly, it is not simple to conduct the disassembling of the combustion system or the exchanging work of the distribution units.
If the partial abrasion of the rotating rotary distribution unit 21 and the partial abrasion of the lower distribution unit 22 and the upper distribution unit 23 coming into contact with the rotary distribution unit 21 are all prevented to achieve uniform abrasion, the lower distribution unit 22 or the upper distribution unit 23 coming into contact with the rotary distribution unit 21 can prevent the harmful gases from leaking to the outside of the distributor 200.
So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present invention suggests a new heat storage type combustion system that easily adjusts a twisted or abraded distributor having bad sealing only with a simple device. According to the present invention, while the combustion system is continuously operating, without stopping, the distributor having bad sealing can be simply adjusted.